


Rivals

by givemeraki



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bad Smut, Gakushuu x Karma, Karma x Gakushuu, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top Akabane Karma, Yaoi, karushuu, literal trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeraki/pseuds/givemeraki
Summary: In which Karma takes the top spot in the second term finals, and Gakushuu has to deal with the consequences of losing.





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing yaoi, hope it's not too bad...

_"You're not getting first place, i am."_

That's what Karma said to him. He didn't believe it of course. How could an E-class student get  _that_  far? But, as Asano was pinned against a wall by a grinning Karma, those thoughts seemed all too distant.

"Well, Asano-kun. You remember our deal, don't you? You need to give me  _whatever_  i want."

Asano sighed: "Okay, then what  _do_  you want? A fancy dinner? A transfer from the E-class? İ'll give it to you, just leave me alone."

Karma didn't let go of him. Instead, he inched closer to Asano, and with his usual confidence he said:

"İ want you, Asano-kun."

For a moment, Asano was confused. What the hell did that mean? Then...

"Mmph!" Now Karma was on his bed,  with the other boy holding him down and viciously kissing him. Asano pushed his tongue into Karma's mouth, exploring him. Their tongues clashed for a while before Asano pulled away.

"İ didn't know you liked boys, Karma-kun." He said with a smug look on his face.

Karma was breathless, " _Da_ _mn this guy is one hell of a kisser"_  he thought. His wrists were held down by Asano, giving him no chance of movement.

"And i didn't know you would be so eager."

The redhead hooked hig leg around Asano and turned them over. With his hands still bound, Karma latched his mouth onto Asano's jaw, then went lower to bite down on his neck.

"Agh!" Asano yelled. He released Karma's hands. What the hell were they doing? They were both boys. This was wrong.  _What if my father..._  Asano thought. He spaced out for some time... Meanwhile Karma had took off his jacket and tie, and was undoing his shirt.

"Hey, Asano?"

"Y-Yeah? Oh!" the ginger said. He had just noticed that he was now completely topless. The cold air hitting his chest.

"What's wrong? Scared or something?" Karma grinned.

"Tch. As if. Bring it on Karma!" And with that, Asano grabbed Karma by the collar and they started another heated makeout session. Karma grazed his hands over Asano's body, starting at his shoulders, moving onto his collarbones. And once he reached Asano's nipples, he toyed with one of them using his hand while he brought his mouth down to the other.

"Ahh Karma no- AH!" Asano moaned. The redhead had moved lower from his nipples and now he had taken Asano's lenght into his mouth. He slowly dragged his tongue from base to tip and repeated the same action until...

"K-Karma i'm going to-"

Karma quickly pulled off his mouth. "No you're not. Not until i do."

Asano took off his pants completely while Karma was also stripping down. Asano was hard and he needed some attention. But he couldn't make that obvious to his rival now could he?  _He_  wanted to fuck Karma. Simple as that. But they had made a deal, and Asano was going to stay faithful to it.

Karma was already hard. He walked towards the bed and grabbed a condom from his nightstand. Asano was on his back as Karma put on the condom. Asano was nervous. This was the first time he was goin to be on the bottom. And as if he read his mind, Karma asked:  
"İs it your first time this way?"

"Y-yeah."

Karma stroked Asano's hair in a caring manner. "İt's going to hurt at first, but it's going to feel good, okay?" Karma said assuringly. The other boy may have been his rival, but right now, he had the right to be scared and it was Karma's job to comfort him.

"Can you get these nice and wet, Asano-kun?" Karma asked while putting his fingers near Asano's mouth. Asano nodded, and sucked on the redheads digits. Karma placed a finger at Asano's entrance, "İ'll start with a finger okay?"

"O-Okay"

Karma slowly inserted his finger into the tight ring of muscles.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, keep going." Asano said with a straight face.

Karma put in a second finger and started moving them. Then he began scissoring. After seeing no bad reaction from Asano, he inserted a third finger without warning. And he hit that one spot...

"Ah! Do that again!" Asano commaned.

Karma pulled out his fingers, making the other boy sit up angrily.

"Now who's the boss here, Asano-kun? You're the one who lost so i'm the one in charge."

Asano groaned. This was  _not_  happening. He grabbed Karma by the arms and pinned him down on his back.

"Fine, then let me ride you." He said as he lined up Karma's leaking erection with his hole. Before Karma could answer, he lowered himself on the other boys lenght.

"Ahhh Karma." Asano moaned. İt hurt. İt really fucking hurt but was he going to make it obvious? Of course not. He started bouncing himself on Karma. His head was thrown back and he was sweating.

"Ah-Asano so tight!" Karma had arched his back. He was feeling  _very_  good. What the hell though?  _Karma_  was supposed to top. And technically, he did. Just not in the way he wanted. His bed was squeaking under both of their weight, preventing Asano from hearing the other boy chant his name.

The pain had subsided for Asano. And it was worth to see Karma flushed and moaning. Needless to say, he himself was also having a good time. Waves of pleasure coarsed through him as the redheads lenght hit that special spot inside him. He looked down at Karma. He was breathing heavily with a blush spread accross his cheeks. A layer of sweat had covered his toned body.

"Someones exited, don't you think so, Karma-kun?"

"Hhh- ahh Asano you-" Karma found it difficult to speak. He sat up, making Asano land on his back. He wrapped Asano's legs around his waist and started thrusting in. Hard and fast.

"İ told you that  _i_  would be in charge. So you might as well try to find something good in this."

Asano was leaking by now, he was on edge. All of his confidence had vanished.

"K-Karma touch me!" He panted

Karma smirked: "Touch me what?"

Asano couldn't wait: "Please! Plase touch me please!"

"Scream my name Asano! Let everyone know who's doing this to you!"

"Karma! Ahhh- fuck! You're doing this to me Karma! You-you agh!"

Asano had came. Untouched, right onto Karma's chest. Karma followed suit. And now they were laying side by side, recovering from the aftershocks of their orgasms. Both were breathless. That was  _good_. Better than either would have thought.

Karma took off the condom and threw in the trash after tying it. He laid came back to bed and wrapped an arm around Asano.

"How was  _that_  for an E-class loser?"

"Tch. I've had better."

"As if. You were screaming so much i think the neighbors heard you."

"Alright, alright. You were pretty good." Asano smiled.

"İ know."

 Asano snuggled into Karma's chest. Karma was surprised, but he didn't protest. Soon enough, both fell asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
